Simpang Siur
by Veela Most
Summary: Lantas mereka berciuman dengan hasrat yang tinggi. Ciuman yang bahkan tidak pernah Sakura rasakan dari Sasuke. Semua yang telah ia lihat membuatnya mengerti. Sakura segera beranjak. Ia menangis berdera-derai. Sho-ai. RnR, please?


Fict yang idenya tiba-tiba nongol saat saya tengah menontop dorama. Ah... Semoga tidak terasa abal. Ini sudah saya _edit_ berulang kali, semoga hasilnya lebih baik.

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Alternative Reality, Shounen-ai, Typo (saya harap tidak ada). Don't Like Don't Read! **

**.**

**Simpang Siur**

**By : Uzumaki Arisa**

**Selamat Membaca**

**.**

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

Hari menjelang sore. Saatnya Sakura mengemasi barang bawaannya dan kembali ke rumah, menikmati air hangat yang siap membasuh badannya. Ah, membayangkannya saja membuat Sakura ingin segera keluar dari _supermarket_ ini. Agaknya ia terkena karma karena telah menganggap enteng pekerjaan paruh waktu ini. Ternyata menjadi seorang kasir itu cukup melelahkan.

Ketika Sakura hampir membuka pintu _supermarket_ setelah memastikan tidak ada barang miliknya yang tertinggal, ia dikejutkan dengan suara panggilan dari salah satu rekan kerjanya. Ketika ia menoleh untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang telah memanggilnya, ternyata sang pelaku adalah Naruto.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura—masih berdiri di pintu keluar. Sedangkan yang ditanya tersenyum dan menghampirinya.

"Pulang?" tanya Naruto. Sakura mengangguk, memberi respon kepada Naruto.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku ganti baju dulu." Naruto pun melesat ke ruang ganti laki-laki. Sakura yang bahkan belum menjawab 'ya' atau 'tidak' hanya bisa menghela nafas. Yah... Terpaksa ia menunda kepulangannya untuk beberapa menit lagi.

\(^.^)/

"Apa jadwal _shift_-mu berubah? Tumben sekali kita bisa bertemu seperti ini, " tanya Naruto sambil merapatkan syal ke lehernya. Malam ini salju turun menutupi sebagian besar atap rumah, pepohonan, dan jalan raya. Gundukan es pun tampak dimana-mana. Temperatur suhu yang rendah membuat hawa terasa amat dingin.

"Iya, sekarang aku berkerja dari pukul dua belas siang sampai enam sore," jawab Sakura. Ia masih saja menggosok-gosokkan tangannya yang telah terbungkus sarung tangan tebal, masih merasakan hawa dingin mencekat yang seolah menusuk tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membeli minuman hangat? Sekedar untuk menghangatkan badan kita. Kopi panas misalnya?" ajak Naruto dengan senyuman yang bertengger di wajah tannya. Namun terlihat gelagat kalau Sakura akan menolak ajakannya. "Tenang, kali ini aku yang traktir," sambung Naruto. Sebenarnya hari ini adalah hari gajian, maka dari itu Naruto sengaja mentraktir Sakura. Lagipula dengan situasi yang seperti ini dirinya dan Sakura memang membutuhkan minuman hangat.

Setelah mempertimbangkan ajakan Naruto dan memastikan bahwa ia tidak mempuyai acara lain setelah ini, Sakura mengiyakan. Sakura memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan melihat sebuah _caffe _minimalis_. _Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura menarik tangan Naruto dan mengajaknya ke _caffe_ itu.

Mendapat perlakuan demikian Naruto menurut. Kalau pun ia menolak, itu mustahil. Bagaimanapun ia tetap kalah telak jika adu argumen dengan Sakura. Lebih baik menuruti keinginannya daripada mendapati beberapa benjolan bertingkat di kepala kuningnya. Setelah memasuki _caffe_ tersebut, Naruto memesan dua cangkir kopi susu.

Sambil menunggu pesanan, Sakura mengamati keadaan sekitarnya. Ternyata yang mengunjungi _caffe _ini cukup ramai juga. Kebanyakan diantaranya adalah keluarga yang tengah menikmati santapan mereka sambil bersenda gurau. Tanpa sadar Sakura ikut mengukir senyum ketika melihat sebuah keluarga lain yang tampak bahagia, membuatnya teringat akan keluarganya yang saat ini berada di _Kyoto. _

"Tuan, Nyonya, ini pesanan Anda. Silahkan menikmati."

Sapaan pelayan tersebut membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi ia segera menyeruput kopi susu tersebut, segera menyeimbangkan suhu tubuhnya dengan minuman tersebut. Begitu juga dengan Naruto. Bahkan ia tampak lebih bersemangat dari Sakura.

"Benar kau akan pindah dari apartemenmu? Rencananya akan pindah ke mana?" tanya Naruto setelah meletakkan cangkirnya di meja.

"Ke rumah Ino, menemaninya karena ia sendirian. Lagipula jika aku tinggal di rumahnya, aku tak perlu mengeluarkan biaya sewa."

"Tapi jaraknya sangat jauh dari _supermarket, _apalagi dari kampus."

"Memang. Tapi toh aku tak begitu mempermasalahkannya."

Naruto tak habis mengerti kenapa Sakura mau repot-repot pindah ke rumah Ino, juga kenapa Ino mengajak Sakura untuk tinggal di rumahnya. Padahal hubungan Sakura dan Ino tak begitu baik, mereka sering bersaing dalam berbagai hal, terutama tentang siapa yang lebih cantik. Dan anehnya dengan mereka akan tinggal serumah, apa itu akan baik-baik saja? Atau jangan-jangan apa mereka telah sama-sama mengibarkan bendera putih dan menjalin persahabatan?

Entahlah. Naruto tak bisa mengerti pola pikir wanita.

"Sebentar lagi ulang tahun Sasuke," refleks Sakura tersenyum. "Aku bingung barang apa yang dijadikan kado untuknya. Kau punya usul, Naruto?"

Naruto yang semula sibuk mengaduk-aduk kopi susunya seketika terhenti. Naruto mendongak, menatap Sakura yang juga menatapnya, menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Tidak ."

Jawaban singkat Naruto membuat Sakura sedikit jengkel. Dari awal memang lebih baik ia tak perlu meminta saran dari Naruto, mengingat Naruto dan Sasuke adalah sepasang _rival _yang selalu bertengkar tiapkali mereka bertemu. Mereka memang tak pernah akur.

Sakura mengela nafas berat. Ah, sudahlah. Ia tak perlu memikirkan itu. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah barang apa yang tepat untuk menjadi kado ulang tahun Sasuke. Ia ingin kado tahun ini menjadi kado yang paling Sasuke sukai dari tahun lalu. Sakura ingin membuat pacarnya bahagia mempunyai kekasih seperti dirinya.

Pacar, eh?

Haha, Sasuke memang pacarnya Sakura.

"Sudah lewat pukul tujuh. Ayo kita pulang," ajak Naruto. Naruto bangkit dari kursinya disusul dengan Sakura setelah Naruto meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di meja. Selama mereka berjalan berdampingan, Naruto terdiam. Suasana menjadi runyam, sepertinya karena pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sakura tadi. Hah... Sakura benar-benar tak sengaja, ia lupa satu hal bahwa Naruto sangat sensitif jika sudah berhubungan dengan Sasuke.

Setelah sekian lama berjalan akhirnya halte bis sudah tampak di depan mereka, tinggal sepuluh langkah lagi. Belum sempat mereka duduk di bangku halte bis, bis pun sudah datang. Naruto dan Sakura masuk setelah menunggu para penumpang bis turun dan mereka mengambil duduk tepat di belakang sopir, duduk bersebelahan.

"Setelah ini—" Sakura yang semula tengah memperhatikan pemandangan di luar kaca bis menoleh ke arah Naruto—"aku tak langsung pulang."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi, merasa heran dengan perkataan yang diucapkan Naruto padanya. Lantas apa hubungannya dengan dirinya? "Lalu?"

"Aku ingin ke rumahmu. Yah... Setidaknya aku ingin menjadi teman yang berguna untukmu," Naruto menggaruk pipi kanannya yang tidak gatal dengan telunjuknya. "Intinya aku ingin membantu mengepak barang-barang—ouch! Hei, kenapa menjitakku!"

Kikikan kecil keluar dari mulut Sakura. Terkadang Sakura geli dengan sikap dan perhatian Naruto yang diberikannya kepadanya. Tidak, bukannya ia terganggu dan tidak senang dengan hal itu, malah Sakura merasa sangat senang, merasa sangat beruntung mempunyai sahabat seperti Naruto. Teman yang dapat diandalkan.

\(^.^)/

"Ternyata barang-barangmu banyak juga, Sakura," ujar Naruto sambil mengusap keringat yang mengalir pelan di pelipisnya. Naruto merasa sangat gerah. Padahal di luar hawanya dingin, sangat kontras dengan hawa di dalam rumah Sakura. Mungkin ia merasa gerah karena banyak bergerak kesana-kemari untuk mengambil barang-barang Sakura dan menyusunnya di dalam satu dus dengan rapi. Tak apalah, toh ini bisa menjadi olahraga malam.

Sakura yang mendengar perkataan Naruto—yang baginya terdengar seperti keluhan—menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Salah sendiri mau membantu."

"Hei-hei, aku 'kan hanya mengemukakan argumen," bela Naruto. Menurut Naruto, Sakura yang mempunyai banyak barang—terutama boneka dan kosmetik—adalah hal lumrah. Perempuan adalah makhluk naif dan selalu ingin mempunyai barang yang ia lihat, wajar saja jika peremuan memiliki barang-barang yang lebih banyak daripada lelaki. Tetapi, Naruto sama sekali tak menyangka kalau barang-barang Sakura akan sebanyak ini, bahkan beberapa dus sampai menggunung di langit-langit setelah sebagian dipak.

Ketika Naruto tengah mengepak barang-barang Sakura yang lainnya, tak sengaja matanya melihat sebuah parfum di meja rias yang tak asing baginya. Ia merasa sangat famliar denga parfum itu. Tidak—bukan parfum dengan botol berwarna _pink_ dan tutup yang menyerupai bentuk hati yang menjadi ciri khas parfum wanita, tetapi parfum dengan botol silinder yang berwarna _silver_. Itu parfum pria. Lantas Naruto meraih parfum tersebut dan membuka tutupnya, menyemprotkan sedikit ke daerah telapak tangannya dan menghirupnya.

Wangi _mint_, juga terkesan maskulin.

Tunggu dulu, mengapa Sakura menyimpan parfum pria? Bukankan ini _merk_ parfum yang sering dipakai oleh—

"Kau suka dengan wangi parfum itu, Naruto?"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sakura. Ia tak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, tepatnya tak mau menjawab. Ia genggam erat parfum tersebut. Tangannya bergetar, menahan gejolak yang berkecambuk di dadanya. Seharusnya—seharusnya hanya dirinyalah yang menyimpan parfum ini. Kenapa Sakura menyimpannya juga?

"Itu milik Sasuke. Aku sengaja meminta darinya. Parfum dari orang yang aku sukai."

Kembali ia letakkan parfum tersebut ke tempatnya semula. Biar Sakura saja yang membereskan kosmetiknya. Naruto yakin pasti masih ada lagi barang Sasuke yang Sakura miliki, dan Naruto tak mau tahu apa itu. Lebih baik tutup telinga jika nanti Sakura menjelaskan lagi padanya tentang barang-barang Sasuke.

"Hei, Sakura. Ini mau ditaruh di ma—," Naruto merasakan gelagat yang aneh saat melihat tumpukan dus di belakang Sakura yang bergoyang, seakan mau ambruk. Dan benar saja ternyata, tumpukan dus tersebut ambruk, seperti gedung kokoh yang hancur terkena gempa. Untung dengan sigap Naruto segera melindungi Sakura, menjadikan dirinya sebagai tameng.

"Naruto!" Sakura terlihat panik sekali. Di atasnya tampak ekspresi wajah Naruto yang menahan sakit. Tumpukan dus yang menjulang itu bersamaan menimpa punggung Naruto.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura? Ah... Untung saja aku cepat menyadarinya, kalau tidak pasti saat ini kau yang tertumpuk dus-dus sialan itu." Naruto terkekeh, begitupun juga dengan Sakura.

"Terimakasih." Sakura merasa sangat tertolong oleh Naruto. Ia sendiri tak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya kalau dirinyalah yang tertimpa uds-dus itu, sudah pasti dirinya akan masuk rumah sakit. "Tapi ingat, dus-dus sialan yang kau sebut itu barang-barangku, lho."

Mereka pun tertawa—sampai Naruto menyadari bahwa ada sosok lain yang memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan tidak suka yang amat kentara.

" Sa-Sasuke," Naruto tergagap, terutama saat memandang tatapan yang dilancarkannnya pada dirinya, juga Sakura.

Sakura yang terlambat menyadarinya tampak terperanjat juga. Tak pernah sebelumnya ia melihat pandangan dingin yang seperti itu yang keluar dari ekspresi Sasuke. Dan saat menyadari posisinya dengan Naruto—uh-oh, posisi yang sangat tidak baik.

Lama mereka tediam, sama-sama membeku di tempat, sampai akhirnya Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah Sakura.

Sakura tercenung. Oh, tidak. Sasuke, ini salah paham!

\(^.^)/

Berkali-kali Sakura menggebrak buku paketnya di bangkunya. Ia merasa galau, kesal, jengkel, bercampur padu menjadi satu. Oh Tuhan, kenapa ini terjadi pada dirinya? Ini sungguh—duh, bingung mendiskripsikannya. Yang pasti kejadian kemarin membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Ini sungguh diluar dugaannya.

Di sisi lain, Sakura juga kesal dengan Naruto karena posisi yang membuat Sasuke salah paham. Tapi bagaimanapun juga Naruto juga tak bersalah dalam hal ini, Naruto juga tak menduganya. Tidak boleh pula seharusnya dirinya menyalahkan Naruto, Narutolah yang menyelamatkannya dari tumpukan dus yang akan menimpanya.

Bel istirahat berdering nyaring. Lantas Sakura segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju ke kelas Sasuke. Secepatnya ia harus menjelaskan kejadian yang sebenarnya pada Sasuke. Ia tak mau kesalahpahaman ini berlarut-larut nantinya dan membutanya putus dengan Sasuke. Ia takmau putus dengan Sasuke!

Saat sampai di depan kelas Sasuke, Sakura segera masuk. Namun Sakura tak melihat keberadaan Sasuke di sana. Lantas ia bertanya pada salah satu teman Sasuke.

"Kau tahu di mana Sasuke?"

Teman Sasuke itu, yang berpostur tinggi tegap yang rambutnya berwarna oranye, menjawabnya dengan ramah. "Aku tadi melihatnya berjalan ke atas, sepertinya ke atap."

Sakura segera melesat pergi setelah mengucapkan terimakasih kepada teman Sasuke tersebut. Jantungnya terasa berdebar kencang saat satu persatu kakinya menaiki tangga menuju ke atap sekolah. Entah, dirinya bingung harus memulai dari mana untuk menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini pada Sasuke.

Pintu menuju ke atap sekolah sudah tampak olehnya. Pintu tersebut tampak seperti pintu penentuan baginya. Sakura berulang kali berdoa di dalam hatinya, berharap masalah ini akan cepat selesai.

Ya Tuhan, semoga Sasuke mengerti.

Sakura membuka pintu tersebut, namun yang dilihatnya sekarang membuatnya terkejut. Di sana ternyata ada Naruto. Ini membuatnya bingung. Apa Naruto di sini juga berniat untuk meluruskan kejadian kemarin?

Diurungkannya niatnya untuk menuju ke atap sekolah. Sakura kembali menutup pintu tersebut sedikit, memberi celah sekiranya yang bisa ia gunakan untuk mengintip dan mendengar pembicaraan yang Sasuke dan Naruto lakukan.

"Pergi dari hadapanku, dobe!"

"Kau ini—harus berulang kali aku ucapkan kalau ini hanya salahpaham! Kemarin aku hanya melindungi Sakura dari tumpukan dus-dus yang jatuh!"

"Oh ya—" Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan pandangan dingin yang sama dengan yang kemarin di rumah Sakura. "Kenapa kau tak juga merubah posisimu! Aku melihatnya! Kau—" Sasuke menggemerutukkan giginya kuat-kuat, emosi mulai menjalar di dadanya. "Aku tak suka!"

Dapat Sakura lihat dari celah pintu kalau Naruto tampak terkejut. Suasana hening sejenak menyelimuti mereka, sampai akhirnya Naruto menghampiri Sasuke dan memeluknya. Sakura membelalakkan matanya.

A-apa yang Naruto lakukan? Bukankah seharusnya Naruto membantunya menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman kemarin? Sebenarnya memang membantu, tetapi tersirat seolah bukan untuk dirinya.

Dan—mereka berpelukan?

Ketika Sasuke menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Naruto dan memjamkan matanya, itu membuat Sakura makin terkejut. Seolah Sasuke menerima begitu saja perlakuan yang Naruto lancarkan. Sangat berbeda dengan reaksi Sasuke jika mereka berada di keramaian. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara mereka?

"Kau itu hanya milikku."

Lantas mereka berciuman dengan hasrat yang tinggi. Ciuman yang bahkan tidak pernah Sakura rasakan dari Sasuke. Semua yang telah ia lihat membuatnya mengerti. Sakura segera beranjak, berlari menyusuri tangga yang entah kenapa seolah-seolah begitu panjang. Sakura menangis berdera-derai.

Berani-beraninya Naruto melakukan ini padanya.

Berani-beraninya Sasuke menduakannya.

Berani-beraninya mereka bermain di belakangnya.

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

**END**

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

**A/N: **

A-abal, ya :( #tepar guling-guling

Saya berniat menggambarkan kekecewaan Sakura karena ternyata pacar yang sangat ia cintai dan ia banggakan adalah seorang homo, dan bahkan menjalin hubungan homo dengan temannya sendiri. Saya juga sempat berpikir kalau seandainya saya mempunyai pacar yang sangat _perfect _seperti halnya Sasuke namun ternyata pacar saya berperilaku seperti yang Sasuke lakukan, pasti luar biasa sakit hatinya.

**RnR, please?**


End file.
